villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chato (The Book of Life)
Chato is the secondary antagonist in the 2014 film The Book of Life. He is a bandit and Chakal's second-in-command who is helping him find the Medal of Everlasting Life, to make Chakal immortal, he is the only bandit that talks throughout the entire film. He was voiced by , who later played Alejandro Gutierrez in Dora and the Lost City of Gold. Biography Chato was first seen when he and other bandits come to town at midnight and started going over a list of Chakal's demands, he then threading to burn San Angal and he and the rest of the bandits are about to attack Manolo but they are stopped by Joaquin when he shows up. Chato then tells Plomo to attack him but Joaquin was able to beat him then they all jump on him, as the bandits push the hero they don't known why Joaquin is not getting hurt then Chato points to the medal of everlasting life, Joaquin notices and soon knocked all of the bandit back and then covers the medal, after being beaten by the town hero Chato gives Joaquin an I'm watching you kind a look, then he ordered all the bandits to fall back and they all retreated. Later, he rushes to tell Chakal that they found the medal of everlasting life in the town of San Angal that he has been looking for, Chakal then jumped at him and asked if he was certain about it then he replied the it was for sure the legendary medal and pointed to a drawing of it on the wall, Chakal then tells Chato to gather the men so they can head for San Angel and kicked him out of the cave. As Chato and rest of the bandits make their way to San Angal they encounter Manolo's father, Carlos who wanted to hold them back when he ask who wanted to go next, Chato and the other bandits then make way for Chakal who kills the bull fighter in no time. He along with Chakal and the rest of bandits finally make it to San Angal, Chato was see with all the other bandits as they all watched Chakal fight Joaquin but he was able knock the medal off of Joaquin and after he sends the town hero fly in air, Chato and the bandits all laugh at failed hero. He and some other bandits take maria prisoner as Chakal grabed the medal, when Suddenly Manolo return to the living, he and everyone else weir then knocked back, Chato was seen laughing with the bandits thinking Manolo had no army but then all of Manolo's dead family members showed up and Chakal and his army was silent. Chato and some other bandits find the medal but they get attacked by Chuy and the other farm animals making him quote before all of the animals rammed them and he then louses the medal. Chato is last seen where he tells all the bandits that Chakal was defeated and orders to retreat, he then runs away with the whole army It is unknown what became of him and the rest of the bandits after Chakal's death. Navigation Category:Thief Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outcast Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Western Villains Category:Stalkers